Studies on the disposition of xenobiotics are designed to support the toxicity testing carried out by the National Toxicology Program and to further basic knowledge in the areas of pharmacokinetics and structure/activity relationships. O-benzyl-p-chlorophenol (BCP) is a broad spectrum germicide which is highly irritating and causes renal necrosis. It increases cytochrome P450 in both kidney and liver. It inhibits certain monooxygenase activities. Its absorption, both oral and dermal, tissue distribution, metabolism and excretion will be studied.